


Little Things #51

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [51]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jaebeom's stress reliever





	Little Things #51

You arrive from work to find your boyfriend on the same position. Jaebeom has been working on a song since early morning, determined to make it a hit, like his previous songs that were chosen as title tracks. He’s busy fiddling with his computer, instruments lying around in what he believes is an order. He looks tired—exhausted, with his wide shoulders slumped and his hands holding his head to keep focus.

You silently put your bag down and go straight to him. Since he’s on a swivel chair, the least you can do is wrap your arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, babe, you’re back?” his eyes flicker with life and his back straightens upon seeing you.

“Yeah. How are you?” you ask, arms still wrapped around him to at least show your care and support.

“I made some progress but… I don’t know. I’m not satisfied yet.”

You squeeze him lightly and he puts a hand over your arm as acknowledgement to the gesture. “Just don’t overwork yourself, okay? Take a break if you have to.”

“Will you still give me a hug even though I’m on a break?”

You chuckle.  _This big baby_. “I can do more than a back hug if you’re not in front of your desk.”

Jaebeom moves so quick, you wonder if you’ve actually been sitting on his lap all this time. His arms are now also wrapped around you. “I think I’ll take a break now.”

“Well, you deserve it,” you say before letting him release all his stress through kissing you.


End file.
